


Magic in the Air

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Magic, OTT Romance, Supernatural Elements, The Addams Family AU, dark and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: At their weekly midnight date at the graveyard Arthur and Merlin take a trip down memory lane.





	Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe prompt mystery and for Camelot Drabble's angst month.
> 
> Inspired by [this scene ](https://youtu.be/WSlojAguwGE).

●○●○●○

A ghostly light hovered above tombstones and the eerie sounds from the nearby marsh accentuated the night. Moonlight guided their steps as they walked hand in hand in the darkness. 

"As soon as I woke up and saw grey clouds embellishing the sky I knew it would be a lovely day," Merlin said. 

Arthur brought Merlin’s hand up to his lips and pressed warm, sweet kisses on his knuckles. "And it is. Every moment I spend with you makes it so. Someday we'll be laid to rest together for all eternity." 

Merlin felt lightheaded, warmth spread in the pit of his stomach. He longed for an eternity with Arthur, on earth and beyond the veil. "It sounds marvelous." 

"I still remember the first time I saw you," Arthur said, "Aloof and mysterious. Standing alone in a corner. Your magic made the earth vibrate. I knew you were trouble and I wanted you. 

"I think my magic liked you from the very beginning," Merlin said, smiling. 

"But not you," Arthur accused. 

"Can you blame me? I thought you'd set your sights on cousin Guinevere." Merlin remembered his anguish, until Arthur invited him for a midnight stroll through the cemetery. They had their first kiss that night and never went back. 

"Oh, no. I find her charming, but you, you're something else." 

_"Arthur,"_ Merlin whispered, stopping his feet and turning to face Arthur. He caressed one side of his face before he captured Arthur's lips on a kiss. Arthur's tongue was soon licking inside his mouth, wet and hot. Their bodies were flushed together, Merlin fingers were buried on Arthur's soft hair. 

"I think--I think we should go up. To our room," Arthur murmured against the skin of Merlin’s jaw. 

"Lead the way," Merlin answered, "Mon chéri." Arthur shivered with anticipation.


End file.
